


Paint My Interest

by shenala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bucky Isn't As Scary As He Thinks He Is, F/M, Mobster Bucky, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Mob boss Bucky meets you (a painter) and can't stay away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is this?  
> I have no idea. I was painting, then this happened.

You had just started applying the second coat of paint when you heard the door to the store open.

Turning with a smile, you were ready to apologise and tell them it was closed but the words died unspoken in your throat as you were faced with three men; each of them tall and muscular and each of them on the god-spectrum of beauty, especially the brunette standing front and centre.

And it was this man who spoke first, his voice full of confidence, "Hi, is Mr Walsh in?"

Mr Walsh was the owner of the cafe you were currently standing in, and he was the one who had hired you to transform the walls with custom murals. 

Nodding towards the door that led to the apartment above, you replied: "I think he's upstairs, I haven't seen him this morning."

Shooting you a smile the man led his companions to the door, closing it firmly behind them as you heard their footsteps make their way upstairs. 

Turning your attention back to the wall you were supposed to be painting you tried to drown out the sounds dripping through the ceiling; clearly, someone was putting up a fight, and it sounded painful.

With the volume on the radio turned up you were fully focussed on your task when the door from upstairs opened and the three men stepped back into the room, with the brunette man from earlier stepping towards you before signalling to the radio.

Lowering the volume you turned to him as he spoke with a smile that just had a hint of an edge to it, "You can pretend you didn't see anything right?"

Barely suppressing a snort, you replied with a roll of your eyes "see what?", which gained you a short chuckle in return as you continued to paint. 

"Do you need some help?" he asked, before nodding towards the other men when you turned to him with a frown "they could help you reach the top part?"

Leaning casually on the ladder you pointed towards them with your paintbrush, "well that depends... are they any good at painting with something that isn't blood?" Ignoring the way his eyebrows shot up in surprise you added, "I hear that's a favourite medium for Mr Barnes."

You knew you were treading dangerously by teasing the biggest mob boss in the city, but there was just something about the man stood in front of you that made it impossible to resist. 

With a chuckle, he leaned towards you and asked: "When did you realise who I was?" 

"As soon as you walked in the door" came your honest answer.

His eyebrows were again making moves towards his hairline, "and that didn't make you want to run in the opposite direction?" he questioned.

You quirked an eyebrow of your own as you made a show of looking him up and down before replying with a smirk, "You don't look all that scary", earning yourself a full-blown laugh that sent shivers up your spine. 

"Well, I should probably apologise, you're probably not going to get your cheque now. Walsh has found himself with something of a... cashflow problem. And despite you already knowing my name, let me introduce myself, Bucky Barnes" he spoke, holding out a hand to you. 

Shaking it with the least paint covered one of yours, you shrugged off his concern, "Well 1. I only accept cash, and 2. all my clients pay upfront before I start work". 

Another warm laugh rewarded you before a noise brought your attention to the clock on the wall opposite, "What day is it?" you asked sharply. 

"Monday, why?" Bucky replied cautiously, unsure of your sudden change in attitude.

"You need to go, now. Backdoor" you spoke firmly, putting as much force as you could behind your words.

Thankfully it worked and all 3 men began to move towards the door you'd pointed to as you spoke, with Bucky asking as he walked, "why? What's wrong?"

With an exasperated sigh and a violent swish of your paintbrush towards him, you answered snappily, "Because the ex-wife of the man you likely just murdered upstairs is about to walk in the front door. Go!"

Breathing a sigh of relief as you heard the sound of the backdoor close you focussed on looking busy and unbothered as the front door opened to reveal the woman you had just been speaking about. 

Turning with a smile, you greeted her and when she asked if he was home, you shrugged innocently as you replied: "Sorry, I haven't seen him this morning, I think he might've left early."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Bucky sat in the back of the car that was weaving its way through city traffic he spoke to the men sitting in the front "I want you to find out her name and her number."

Sam turned to face him from the passenger seat, "Boss? She didn't seem a threat."

Fighting a smile, Bucky nodded in agreement, "No, she didn't. But she did help us get out. That deserves a thank you don't you think?"

As he finished speaking they pulled into the parking garage and as they got out the car Steve reached into his pocket, "I've got one better than her name and number.." he said as he handed Bucky a flyer.

"What's this?" Bucky asked as he took it from his best friend's hand. But as he looked at it he saw it was advertising the opening of an exhibition at a local gallery. Grinning he looked back up at the two men watching him, "Looks like we're going to see some art tonight boys."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had just finished putting the final touches to the display of brochures when you heard the door to the gallery open, barely withholding a gasp of surprise as the three men from this morning walked in. 

Making your way over to them you just caught your friend Tony telling them that tonight was invite only before you placed a hand on his shoulder to interrupt, "Sorry Tone, these are some old friends, I wasn't sure they'd make it so they're not on the list, but they're ok." 

Leading the trio away from the door, you turned to face them, "So.." you began before Bucky cut you off. "You look lovely Y/N. This is Steve and Sam by the way." 

Shaking both of their hands you smiled at them, "Nice to meet you both, there's food and drinks in the next room. You're welcome to help yourselves. Oh, and if you see a woman with blue hair and a walking stick, that's my aunt, be nice and I apologise in advance for anything she says." And after the pair had walked off to find the refreshments you turned back to Bucky, "I'm guessing this isn't a coincidence?" you asked.

With a sly smile, he shook his head "No, it's not. Steve saw your flyer this morning" before he gestured to one of the benches dotted around the gallery as you both moved to sit down. 

"I know this could potentially seem quite creepy" he continued with a chuckle, "but it's not every day you meet a beautiful, talented woman that knows who you are but doesn't either throw themselves at your feet or run screaming in the opposite direction." 

With a laugh, you placed a reassuring hand on his knee next to you, "You think too much of yourself Mr Barnes" you teased, "you're not that handsome, or that scary". 

As you laughed together you were brought back to the present when your aunt appeared in front of you as she gestured back to the other room "Y/N, those two men in there, marry one of them, hell marry both of them. Polite, well-spoken, and have you seen their arms? You're not getting any younger you know" she rambled.

Noticing Bucky's smirk grow steadily bigger as she continued, you interrupted by pointing to him and asking her, "Well what about Bucky Auntie J?" with a grin of your own. 

"Bucky?" she questioned with a frown as she scrutinised the man in front of her.

The switch was obvious as charm suddenly shone from every inch of his body as he stood and held out his hand to shake hers before raising her knuckles to plant a gentle kiss, "Please ma'am, Bucky is just a nickname, my name is James. It's a pleasure to meet you. Y/N speaks of you often." 

Leaning back against the wall you raised an eyebrow at the man in front of you, you had been so certain he wouldn't pass that test; your Aunt was infamously difficult to charm and yet he'd made it look as easy as buttering bread. 

Bending close to speak to you Auntie J giggled (yes actually giggled!), "Forget what I said, those other two have got nothing on him." Before straightening and turning towards the door, "Now, I'm going to go before everyone else arrives, I don't want to be tripping over people all night."

Bucky immediately held out his arm to her and offered to walk her out as you followed behind them, confusion etched on your face; what was happening?

After making sure she safely got into a cab to take her home, you and Bucky stepped back inside just as Sam and Steve came rushing over. 

"Buck, we've got to go" spat out Steve hurriedly. 

Barely concealing a glare at his words, Bucky glanced nervously to you before looking back at him, "What, now?" he replied, irritation flowing through his voice. 

As Steve and Sam both nodded, he again glanced to you so you placed a gentle hand on his arm and reassured him, "Go on, it's fine, everyone else will be arriving soon."

Turning to take both of your hands in his, he kept his voice low "I can stay if you want me to.. they can handle it without me."

Ignoring him you faced the other two instead, "Can you?" As they exchanged looks of confusion, you repeated yourself, "Can you manage without him? If he stays here, it won't make any difference?"

Throwing a careful glance Bucky's way it was Steve that replied, and you could see that despite his attempts to put conviction behind his reply, he didn't believe his words when he said "Yeah... we can manage. It'll be fine."

Rolling your eyes you muttered exasperatedly, "for men who do it to make a living you are terrible liars" before turning back to Bucky, "Go. It's your job, they need you, you're the boss. Besides, I'm working here, can't have you distracting me" you finished with a wink. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that evening, Bucky sat on his sofa debating with himself whether to ring you or not. He had the flyer in front of him with your number on. Surely he could just call and ask how the exhibition went? Nothing wrong with that right?

After some more mental deliberation, he took a deep breath and pressed the call button and waited for you to pick up. When you did, it took his breath away, and not in a good way. 

"Hello?" you whispered, pain evident in your voice.

"Hi doll, it's Bucky. I wanted to see how it went. What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

"Nothing Bucky, I'm fine", he didn't believe you for a moment and called you out on it, "and you say we're bad liars. What happened?" he asked again.

Breathing deeply to calm yourself and then wincing at the pain that shot you through you when you did, you were still whispering when you replied, "I got mugged walking home."

You would've continued but Bucky cut in sharply, "I'm on my way."

Breathing a quiet laugh you pointed out "You don't know where I live Bucky."

Snorting humourlessly Bucky was quick to reply, "Really sweetheart? Did you forget who you were talking to? I'll be there in 5, please let me in" before hanging up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly 5 minutes later there was a knock on your and when you opened it there was Bucky, with a box of pizza in one hand.

As you stood aside to let him in, you questioned "How did you get in without buzzing me?" but just got a smirk in response as he placed the pizza on the kitchen table before turning to you. 

Casting a careful eye over you from head to toe, he reached out to gently cradle your face and tilt you towards the light for a better look. 

As his own eyes tightened at the sight of bruises forming around yours, he released your face and guided you to sit down on the sofa, before perching next to you. "What happened doll?"

Taking a deep breath, and again wincing as you did, you told Bucky how you had been walking home when out of nowhere 3 guys had tried to take your bags from you; stupidly you had resisted and gotten a beating for it.

Bucky had to exercise all his self-control to not immediately start raging at his staff to find those responsible; he knew that wasn't what you needed, so instead, he stood to retrieve the pizza before sitting back on the sofa and offering you the first slice with a smile.

"I'll deal with it" he promised you quietly before sending off a quick text to Steve.

After you'd both eaten your fill of cheesy goodness, he led you to the bathroom to patch up some of your cuts, his gentle hands in stark contrast to the man you'd read about, the "devil" who held half of the city in a constant state of fear... apparently.

Once he was satisfied that you were as clean as possible, he led you back to the sofa and urged you to cuddle up next to him as he gently pulled your head to rest on his shoulder. "Come on doll, let's just get comfy and watch a film yeah?"

Nodding, you let him choose and watched him for a few moments before the question that had been whirring around your head since his arrival burst out. "Bucky, what are you doing here?"

Ok, maybe you could've phrased that better, you realised as he turned to you wide-eyed in confusion. 

Before he could reply, you shook your head, "No, let me try that again. Sorry. Before 11 am you had no idea I existed. In fact, the only reason you do know that I exist is that you murdered the guy whose wall I was painting. Why do you care? Why are you here looking after me?"

Pulling you back close, Bucky smirked at you "technically, I didn't murder anyone" before his smile softened as you rolled your eyes up at him, "I don't really have an answer for you, I already explained earlier. I just feel like, maybe, this is where I'm supposed to be. With you. So I'm here. Is that ok?" he continued.

As a final aside, he added: "oh and about this morning, don't worry that's all sorted, you won't have any issues."

With a smile of your own you nodded, before sneaking in a final tease, "I don't see how anyone is scared of you y'know. Do they just drop dead at how cute and soft you are?"

Coughing out a fake noise of indignation and insult, he mock-glared at you, "I am not cute, or soft! I'll have you know I'm very scary. Grown men have been reduced to tears by this face" he stated pointing at himself with a teasing growl.

Curling in closer to him, you marvelled at how this relative-stranger made you feel safer than you had at any other point in your life, before muttering a sarcastic but gentle "whatever you say Bucky."


	2. That's Me

When you woke up the next morning it was to find yourself still wrapped in Bucky's warm embrace as he snored softly next to you. 

Tilting your head to look up at his sleeping face you were again baffled as to how this man was the same one you had heard so many horror stories about. 

Could this really be the same Bucky Barnes that held every business on this side of the city within his grasp? The man that people crossed the street to avoid making eye contact with, just in case? You'd heard the stories. Hell, yesterday he'd walked into the cafe and killed the guy who had hired you. So yes, it was him. But why weren't you running away? Why weren't you scared? 

As you mentally scoffed at the idea of being scared of this man you moved your gaze back up to his face to find he was now awake and watching you with a gentle smile gracing his lips. 

"Hi Bucky" you whispered, giving him a soft smile of your own. Momentarily tightening his hold around you, he replied "Morning doll".

God, that voice, you swooned internally. No-one should sound that good just after waking up, but there was something about the extra roughness combined with his usual drawl that gave you goosebumps. Although they could also have been from the way he was dragging his hand lazily up and down your bare arm as he continued to watch you get lost in your own mind.

Clearing your throat you disentangled yourself and stood to move to the kitchen, asking as you went "coffee?" 

Hearing no reply, you turned to ask again but found yourself face to face with a solid wall of muscle as Bucky backed you up against the kitchen counter with a sly grin. 

Once you had no room to escape he dipped his head and ever so gently grazed your jawline with the tip of his nose, causing you to take a sharp intake of breath as your eyes fluttered closed. 

But the kiss you expected never came, instead, a warm chuckle spilt out into the air as Bucky stepped back from you and took a seat at the table instead before answering your earlier question, "coffee would be great thanks doll."

Aiming a scowl his way paired with a muttered "tease" you turned to get the coffee started. Handing him a steaming mug you nudged his shoulder and making sure to keep your tone light you did some teasing of your own, "shouldn't you be at work boss man?" 

Another laugh came your way as Bucky looked up at you with a smirk, "that's the benefit of being the boss, I work when I want to." 

Hiding your matching grin behind your mug, you sat down next to him at the table while pointing out, "well good for you, but I have to go to work."

With a frown, Bucky leant across the table towards you and shook his head, "no, you need to rest after last night."

That brought an unexpected snort from you as you quirked an eyebrow back at him, "excuse me? What I need to do is go to my studio and work" before you softened and flashed him a warm smile, "besides, I'm feeling fine today. You did a good job looking after me" you finished with a wink. 

Now leaning back in his chair, Bucky relented and returned your smile with a soft laugh before he spoke again, "ok, but I'll drive you", you started to interrupt to tell him that wasn't necessary but he held firm, "I _know_ I don't need to. I _know_ you can look after yourself. _I know_. But I'd like to drive you to your studio. Please?" And really, how could you possibly say no to that face? Especially when he was putting his all into a spectacular pair of puppy eyes. 

After reluctantly agreeing you had gone to shower and get dressed for the day, and as he had declined your offer of a shower saying he would do so after dropping you off you were ready to go. 

He kept a warm hand pressed into the small of your back as he guided you downstairs to his car and to your surprise and delight even held your door open before crossing to the driver's side and getting in. "A gentleman huh?" you thought to yourself, before mentally scolding yourself, after all, he'd already proved that, hadn't he?

The drive to your studio didn't take long and you found yourself wanting to drag out your time with this man for as long as you could, you had no idea when or if you were going to see him again so you invited him in to see inside and he accepted without hesitation.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your studio was on the top floor of an old warehouse and had floor to ceiling windows across all but one of the walls, bathing the room in bright light that was softened only by the thin, white voile curtains you had hung.

Casting your arms out you spun dramatically before turning back to Bucky with a bow and a grin, "welcome to where the magic happens" you teased before leading him over to where a few completed pieces were leaning against the wall. 

"It seems peaceful up here" he noted and you nodded as you replied, "it is... until I get stuck then I blast out loud music... or the time I decided to try painting with balloons. That was loud and messy" you shook your head at the memory as he grinned. 

Stepping back towards the door his smile drooped as he told you he had to get going before asking "what time will you be heading home? I'll pick you up."

"I have no idea" you answered honestly, with a shrug, "why don't you text me when you're done and if I'm still here I'll let you know." 

Nodding his agreement he moved back towards you to drop a quick but gentle kiss to your cheek before leaving with a backwards wave.

And you were still there when he texted you a few hours later, and he did pick you up before taking you to a small Italian place for dinner before dropping you home. He stayed for a couple of hours, watching tv with you before saying goodnight with another swift kiss, this time to your forehead. 

The next day was much like the first, he picked you up, dropped you off, picked you up, took you to dinner, brought you home, stayed a while, then left. And the day after that, and the day after that, until you had fallen into a week of following the same routine. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You knew your heart was in trouble when on Sunday morning he turned up at your front door holding a bouquet of your favourite flowers and wearing a bright smile paired with a simple jumper and a pair of jeans.

Thanking him for the flowers you invited him inside before commenting on his attire, "someone's looking very casual today Mr Barnes. No-one to terrorise on Sundays?" 

He answered with a laugh and his smile grew impossibly brighter as he pulled you into a tight hug before moving away to explain, "it's my day off, even I dress down on my days off you know" he teased. 

"A day off? I'm surprised you even know what that means" you replied cheekily, "what are your plans?"

Shaking his head at your teasing he waggled a finger in your direction, "you mean, what are our plans? You're stuck with me for the day." 

At this your smile faltered as you prepared yourself to let him down gently, "I'm sorry Bucky" and your heart stuttered as his own smile broke to leave behind a bemused frown before you continued, "I need to go to the studio for an hour or so this morning."

With a snort of amusement, his smile was back as he shook his head at you again "is that all? I'll come with you, read my book while you work" pulling a beaten up paperback from his back pocket as he spoke. 

And that's how you found yourself on a sunny Sunday morning ignoring the canvas in front of you while all of your attention was focussed on the brunette man spread out across the sofa in your studio, book in hand. 

You couldn't stop staring at the way the light hit his face; bouncing off his steel blue eyes making them shine like gemstones and deepening the creases above his brow and the fine crinkles around his eyes. 

It wasn't just his clothes that were dressed down for his day off though, his hair was too. Normally sleeked back into a tidy knot at the back of his head, today his flowing brunette strands hung loosely around his face, or at least they did whenever he wasn't absent-mindedly dragging his hand through them to push them back on his head.

And suddenly the canvas you were supposed to be filling with a painting of tulips held no interest for you and you found yourself grabbing a sketchbook off the table next to you, desperate to do something to immortalise this memory. 

That first rough sketch (see here: https://shenala.tumblr.com/post/177985716090) of the top half of his face turned into half a dozen more small examinations of different aspects of Bucky. You drew just his mouth, then you moved onto only his right eye before settling on detailing the way his hands cradled the book he was reading. 

But all too soon the man himself was pushing himself up from where he'd been lounging and was moving over to you, causing you to quickly slam the sketchbook shut as he raised an eyebrow at you in curiosity.

Eager to avoid his questions you stood to join him, "do you want to go get a coffee? Maybe go for a walk?" you asked.

With an eager smile, he agreed but not before gesturing to the canvas that was as empty as when you'd arrived, "you sure you don't need to stay?" 

Shaking your head you led him out the door, "nope, I'm not really in the mood to work."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the next day you were back into your routine of pick up and drop off, but as you sat in your studio that morning you found yourself drawn back to the sketchbook you had abandoned in a hurry the day before.

Turning back to the rough sketch you had done of his face you replaced the tulip canvas with a fresh one and without really making the conscious decision to do so you started sketching out the lines from the drawing onto it. 

Hours passed quickly and you had become so fully absorbed in your work that you hadn't noticed when Bucky had sent his usual text asking if you were still at the studio. So it came as quite a shock when he walked into the room with an unimpressed scowl draped across his face. 

Looking up at him in surprise, you moved to greet him with a smile, "Hi Buck, what's wrong?" His growl in return only further confused you before he asked, "why didn't you text me back? I was worried. I rang you 5 times."

Growing wide-eyed as you realised you must've not heard your phone while you worked you reached out to him in reassurance and apology, "sorry Bucky I didn't hear it, I must've just gotten so absorbed. I'm really sorry."

Looking up to meet his gaze, you felt your stomach flip as you realised his own eyes were not focussed upon you but behind you. On the canvas you had been painting when he walked in. 

Stepping around you towards it, he pointed in its direction before turning back to you, confusion growing on his face, "that's me." 

Unable to contain your laugh at his expression you drowned it quickly as you nodded sheepishly, "yeah it's you."

Bucky cast his eyes to the floor and whispered so quietly you had to strain to hear him, "is that how you see me?" 

Confusion caused your mind to blank, but you were somehow still able to answer "yes... you're beautiful Bucky" before slapping a hand over your mouth in shock, why had you said that?!

His gaze shot up from the floor to meet yours and you held back a gasp at the vulnerability encased within the blue orbs before he shook his head as he walked back to you "what did I do to deserve you?" he mumbled before pulling you to his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around you, letting out a sigh as you repeated the gesture with your own. 

Pressing a kiss to your hair Bucky chuckled quietly before murmuring in your ear, "just do me a favour? Don't hang it in any galleries, I have a reputation to upkeep y'know doll." 

Leaning back to press a kiss of your own to the base of his jaw, you smiled up at him with bright eyes and nodded, "Don't worry Buck, this one's just for me."


	3. Chapter 3

After that day in the studio it felt like there was a small shift in things between you and Bucky; the soft kisses pressed to your cheek or forehead became more frequent and the man himself was a near constant presence, if he was with you then some part of him was touching some part of you, if he wasn't then he was texting you or calling you just to say "hi". 

It was nice and _easy_ , in the best possible way, but you found yourself craving more. As the days slipped by you were being nagged by a snide little voice in the back of your head asking "does **he** want more? why would he want more with _you_?" 

The issue with being involved with the city's big bad wolf is that there's no-one you can really turn to. The idea of turning to any of your friends and asking advice on how to move your relationship with a murderous mob boss forward was laughable, they'd probably stage an intervention.. or ring your mother. God, now that was a terrifying prospect.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started like every other day; you woke up and got ready before making some breakfast as you waited for Bucky. As usual, he snagged a cup of coffee and a slice of toast while you gathered what you needed for the studio and then you headed out together. 

Standing close by as you unlocked the studio door he stepped into the space first to conduct his customary check before waving you in behind him. The first time he'd insisted he check the room was safe before you entered you had laughed "I'm an artist Buck, who's going to be waiting for me?" but your protests had died quickly at the look on his face and you had promised yourself not to scoff at his desire to ensure your safety again. 

As you placed your things down on one of the desks you casually asked him about his plans for the day but when no response came, you turned back to face him with a frown. 

Your confusion only grew as you took in his expression; Bucky was standing in exactly the same place, staring at his nervously shuffling feet with his hands stuffed deep inside his pocket as his teeth worried at his bottom lip. A nervous Bucky? Now that was new. 

Carefully stepping close you reached out to place a gentle hand on his arm and as his eyes shot up to meet yours you gifted him a soothing smile before asking, "Bucky? What's the matter?" 

An almost imperceptible shake of the head was his first response before he quietly cleared his throat, "I, um, this isn't normally so hard" he chuckled nervously and without humour, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight, like properly" he rushed out, before adding after a final deep breath "with me." 

His eyes now firmly focussed back on his feet he missed the way your face lit up like the Fourth of July at his question but when you nudged his chin up with your finger he still felt a stutter to his heartbeat as he took in your smile before you answered, "I'd love to Bucky." 

Matching your smile with one of his own he swallowed deeply, not missing how your eyes followed the bob of his throat, and pulled you into a quick hug before stepping back to say goodbye, "Ok doll. Is 8 ok? I won't finish til late so I can't take you home but I can get Steve..." Cutting him off you reassured him that you would be fine making your own way home, adding "and 8 is fine. Um.." you fiddled with the hem of your shirt nervously, "what should I wear?" 

Replying with a quick kiss to your cheek, he beamed brightly at you as he answered, "How fancy can ya go doll?" before winking at you as you blushed, "dress to the nines for me sweetheart, I'm taking you to the top of the world" he murmured in your ear, causing goosebumps to bloom up and down your spine at the lingering promise in his voice. 

After he'd left with a grin and a wave you found yourself completely incapable of focussing on your work as your mind kept wandering to daydreams of what the night might have in store.

You only persevered for a couple of hours before you decided to just down tools and head home, promising yourself a long soak in the bath and plenty of time to relax while getting ready. If he wanted fancy, he'd get fancy. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By 8 PM you were sitting on your sofa and ready to go. You'd decided to pull a long black dress from the back of your closet; it had a slit up one side that went to about mid-thigh and paired with the long sleeves and only the slightest hint of cleavage, you knew you looked good. It was simple but you'd spent time on your hair and makeup to match his "dress to the nines" remark. Now all you needed was him. 

As you watched the minutes tick by on the clock you finally gave in to the urge to check your phone, even though you knew he hadn't called or text since earlier in the afternoon... and sure enough, nothing. 

With the time now closer to 9 than 8, you were just about to send a not-so-polite text asking where he was when your phone started to ring in your hand and his face lit up your screen. 

"Nice of you to remember" you lay the sarcasm heavily in your voice as you answered the call. But when the immediate retort you'd expected didn't come, your annoyance was replaced with worry, "Bucky? Are you ok?"

A pained groan greeted you before his breathless voice followed, "Hi sweetheart, I'm sorry, I got caught up at work" that final word was punctuated with another groan that had you jumping off the sofa and running back to your room; already removing your heels and jewellery as you went.

"Bucky? What's happened? Where are you?" you demanded as you shoved your feet into a pair of flat shoes, not the best match for your dress but that hardly mattered now. 

"I'm at home" he whispered back, the pain evident in every quiet syllable. 

Grabbing your bag you were already out the door as you told him sternly, "Text me the address, I'm on my way." 

As expected he tried to argue but got no further than "No! Doll you stay home where you're safe..." before you cut him off. "Don't Bucky. Just don't. Address now."

As the telltale ding of a new message sounded in your ear you flagged down a taxi to the soundtrack of more groans from the man in your ear, "Ok Buck, I'm on my way." Just before you hung up you were able to register the quiet "thanks doll" as the call ended. 

When you pulled up outside of the address he'd given, you barely had time to take in the sleek glass tower before you were shoving money in the driver's hand and jumping out of the door. 

Breathing a sigh of relief as you reached the entrance you saw that Steve was waiting for you with a look of concern etched into his face; which in turn was complemented by a rapidly darkening bruise across the right side of his face.

"Hi Steve" you greeted him breathlessly, "you look awful." 

The blonde man replied with a dark chuckle and a shake of his head, "Thanks. You look.." his eyes travelled from your hair and makeup, down your dress to the very out-of-place shoes "mismatched" he finished with a smirk. 

With a roll of your eyes, you nudged him to get him moving towards the elevators "yeah well that's not my fault. How is he?" Steve didn't reply but the grimace that crossed his face was enough to have you steeling yourself for what was waiting for you. "That bad huh?" you whispered, gaining a sympathetic smile from Bucky's best friend. 

Exiting on the top floor Steve led you to the front door and unlocked it before stepping back to allow you in first. Entering cautiously your eyes had no interest in the details of the room, instead, they scanned feverishly until.... there. In an armchair by the floor to ceiling windows. Hunched over and stripped to the waist with a towel pressed to his face. The reason you were here. 

Barely turning your face back to Steve you dropped your bag to the floor, "Thanks Steve, I've got him." Retreating back out the door, he sent you a quick reassurance, "just call if you need me" and then it was just the two of you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slipping off your shoes you crossed quickly and in near silence before dropping to your knees in front of Bucky as he raised his head to look at you for the first time since you arrived. 

Unable to contain the gasp that escaped your lips at the sight of his bloodied face, he shook his head apologetically as he murmured "You don't have to be here doll." 

Pressing a gentle hand to the less bloody of his cheeks you smiled as he turned his head just enough to press a soft kiss to your palm before you spoke, "Bucky. Look at me" you paused until his steel blue eyes met yours, "You looked after me. Now let me take care of you." 

After he dipped his head in a resigned nod you carefully moved him to stand up and with his directions supported him to the bathroom where you sat him back down on the lid of the toilet. 

With your sleeves now rolled up to your elbows and first aid kit from the bathroom cupboard in hand, you set to work on the beaten man in front of you. 

First, you ran a gentle but precise wipe over his face to remove the blood, focussing on the dried patches that were already clinging to his stubble. A second wipe was then dragged slowly down his chest and across his shoulders, taking extra care over the bruises that were blooming above his ribs. 

An antiseptic cream was patted carefully onto the smaller cuts and grazes before you massaged ointment gently over the bruises and then turned your attention to the still oozing gash above his right eyebrow. Frowning at it you rummaged through the kit before finding some butterfly stitches and carefully applying them to pull the wound closed.

Satisfied you'd done as much as you could, you knelt down in front of him and nudged his knee softly with your elbow, "there you go, pretty as a picture" you told him with a smile, earning yourself a small chuckle in return before he replied with a near-whisper, "thank you Y/N. You didn't need to do this." 

Moving to stand you sneaked a quick kiss to the tip of his nose before nudging his foot with yours, "Go and get changed, Buck. I'll tidy up in here and meet you back out there ok?" 

Standing with a groan his arm snuck around your waist and briefly pulled you close as he buried his face in your hair before stepping away and out of the bathroom. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you'd finished putting everything away you stepped back into the open living area and seeing that Bucky wasn't back out yet you were drawn over to the large windows that gave an uninterrupted view over the sparkling city below.

You were so absorbed by the sight that you didn't register he'd reappeared until he pressed up close behind you and tucked his face into your neck and littered kisses up and down it before resting his chin on your shoulder with a soft sigh. 

Wrapping his arms tightly around your waist and intertwining your fingers with his own you swayed gently to an unheard melody before he spoke quietly, close enough that you could feel the warmth of his breath fan out across your skin, "You know, even in the shadows you shine brighter than a thousand stars or all the lights in Manhattan." 

You were grateful for the dim light then and you leaned back into his embrace before murmuring back to him, "It's like looking down from a King's castle", turning your face just enough so that he could see the cheeky smile lifting your mouth. 

Chuckling softly he shook his head at you before turning you in his arms. A gentle finger lifted your chin before his lips were pressed against your own for just a second before he pulled away and asked with a smirk that was in direct conflict with the vulnerability in his eyes, "Will you be my Queen?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for now, could be read as the actual ending.  
> I have another chapter planned out, I just need to actually write it.

_Chuckling softly he shook his head at you before turning you in his arms. A gentle finger lifted your chin before his lips were pressed against your own for just a second before he pulled away and asked with a smirk that was in direct conflict with the vulnerability in his eyes, "Will you be my Queen?"_  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had whispered a fervent "yes" against his lips before collapsing into a kiss that had you burning from the inside out, only broken when Bucky had pulled away and rested his forehead against your own as he murmured "I don't want to rush this. Not with you." 

After he had led you, almost shyly, to his bedroom you had slipped out of your dress and into one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, before curling up next to Bucky in his bed; relishing in the closeness while being mindful of his bruises. That restraint had evidently been abandoned at some point during the night as when you stirred the next morning you found yourself tightly intertwined with the heavy warmth of the man next to you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the first inklings of consciousness seeped into your mind you became aware of the warmth first, followed by the solid, weighty presence that only a man can bring. Blinking your eyes open slowly you barely held back a gasp as you took in the sight in front of you; Bucky was on his side facing you, arm heavy over your waist and legs tangled with your own. His face was free of tension despite the beating from the night before and as you took in his ruffled hair that lay on the pillow like a halo you couldn't help but marvel at how he looked a good few years younger when he was asleep.

When a gentle snore sneaked through his barely open mouth, you shuffled just the slightest bit closer and pressed a quick kiss to his nose before pulling back to watch him as he joined you in the land of the living. 

As his nose wrinkled and his eyes scrunched up, you took it all in, soaking up the sight of an unaware Bucky Barnes, and when his eyes finally fluttered open to reveal those steel blue depths your heart skipped a beat, barely catching up by the time his lips lifted in a blinding smile before he uttered a sleep-heavy "good morning beautiful". 

After the pair of you got lost in each other for a few minutes, you pulled away from the kiss that would've left your knees shaking if you hadn't still been lying down and moved to get up. 

"I better go, Buck. I need to get home and shower, I'm starting a new mural today." 

As you picked up your dress from the chair, strong arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you back into his chest while lips found their way to the side of your neck before asking, "Do you want me to come with you? Or you could shower here? Get some breakfast?"

Turning in his arms you looked up at him and pressed a kiss to his jaw, "I need to get going Buck, but why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I'll cook." 

After agreeing a time, he took the elevator with you back downstairs and didn't move from your side until you were safely seated in a taxi. 

You had barely pulled away into traffic when your phone was ringing, a laugh bursting from you as you say the caller ID, "Bucky" you answered, laughter still in your voice, "I literally just left you." 

His warm chuckle made you shiver with a smile bright across your face as he replied, "But I miss you already sweetheart... Tonight is too far away" he ended, with a pout evident even over the phone. 

Shaking your head fondly even though he couldn't see it, you were laughing again, "Well, tough Buck! I'm going to work, why don't you do the same?" 

The gentle teasing continued even after you had arrived home, only ending when you told him you had to hang up so you could get in the shower. But the smile stayed on your face throughout the whole morning, your thoughts filled with a tall, handsome brunette with eyes you would happily lose yourself in.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the knock came on your day later that evening, you wiped the tears from your eyes quickly and as you looked at Bucky standing on the other side of your door your smile came naturally, albeit a bit watery. 

"Hi, Buck" you greeted him, taking the flowers from his hands as he stepped inside, taking care to keep your gaze low to avoid making eye contact with him.

He didn't let you try for long as he caged you gently back against the counter and tilted your face up to look at him with one finger arched under your chin. His eyes were as firm as the set of his jaw as he asked in a voice that left no room for arguments or evasion, "what happened?"

Releasing a shuddering sigh you fell forward to rest your head against his chest and the sobs you had been battling to contain broke free when his arms wrapped tightly around you as his chin came to rest on your head.

Mumbling against his shirt as you twisted it with your fingers you whispered angrily, "My landlord is selling. That means no apartment and no studio seeing as he owns both."

You weren't quite sure what reaction or solution you had been expecting from Bucky, but it definitely wasn't the one he gave as without even a moment's hesitation he responded nonchalantly, "Ok, so you move in with me. Plenty of room for a studio, light's pretty good. You can have your own room if you don't wanna share with me. Save you a trip to work every morning at least." 

Pulling back from his embrace you stared up at him with slack-mouthed shock, "what?! I can't move in with you.. we've only known each other a few weeks... Buck-- it's your space, I couldn't. I'll find somewhere." 

A soft smile playing around his lips as he shook his head at you, Bucky walked you both backwards until you could sit side by side on the sofa, "Doll, come on. I'm offering. I'd love for you to be there.. give me a reason to come home on time huh? Like I said, there's plenty of room for you to do your thing and not worry about it."

"Are you sure Bucky?" you questioned, biting worriedly at your lip, "I don't want to be in the way, you'll get bored of me!"

A bright loud laugh burst from him as he pulled you into a tight hug, "Don't be ridiculous sweetheart" before leaning back to look at you with a grin, "when do you want to move in?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's how you got to here. Standing in the middle of Bucky's open plan living space, as men passed you with the boxes containing your life; some heading to the empty guest room that had been designated by Bucky as your studio thanks to the light that blessed it for most of the day, and others to the room that had now become yours, you had no qualms about sharing a bed with him but you had both agreed that having somewhere separate for all your belongings would be best, at least for now, although Bucky had insisted that you share his closet "No negotiations."

The man himself was stood by the door directing the flow of traffic with an effortless command that made him impossible to look away from, and your observation was only broken when Steve stepped up next to you and nudged you with a smile, "he won't disappear if you stop staring at him you know" he teased. 

With a laugh, you tried to hide your embarrassment, "I know. It's just.. this is so weird.. what if he hates living with me Steve?" 

Unable to hold back a snort as he burst into a laugh of his own, Steve was chuckling as he replied, "trust me, as the person who lived with that punk for years, he's getting the best end of this deal, it's how you're going to put up with him that you should be worried about."

Elbowing him with a roll of your eyes you brought your gaze back to Bucky, "I don't think that's going to be a problem."


	5. Author Update

Just a quick note to say that I'm marking this as completed as I'm working on rewriting it with a Stucky relationship instead of Bucky/Reader.  
Thanks for all the support.  
Mob!Bucky will be back soon.


End file.
